


Touch

by sandorizu



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, post LR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-LR smut basically. Yeah. With a sprinkle of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cissmoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissmoll/gifts).



> There might have been some thoughts put into the way I portray this thing but I can't bother to explain them right now, let's just hope it's enjoyable!

His shoulder was hot against hers. The way he shifted his legs sometimes so they touched hers made her shiver. She had lost interest in the movie a long time ago, as she'd become highly conscious of every little physical contact to Hope. It had happened often lately, sitting huddled right next to him. The places where their shoulders or knees touched would start to feel like they were burning and she'd unconsciously lean closer. 

She had tried to tell herself that their relationship wasn't like that, that Hope wouldn't want that anyway. But she was well aware that train had left a long time ago. Neither of them had ever said anything, they simply coexisted, completely comfortable with each other, but she knew. She had watched him, and if anything, Bhunivelze had confirmed it all. Hope Estheim loved her.

And she knew she loved him back. In some ways she had for a long time. Reaching this point when she had admitted to herself that she needed him to be happy had been a slower development, however. Maybe what had really taken time was the part of admitting it, that what she felt was more than a deep friendship. 

That she wanted him. Wanted to be his.

So there had been touches. The first time she'd leaned up and kissed him he'd frozen in place and stared at her. She'd quickly apologized but he'd shaken his head furiously and pulled her in for another one. 

It was all very innocent however. She had never felt any need for more before, not with a specific person. But now simply sitting right next to him made her skin tingle, made her want his hands on her skin.

So as she'd leaned closer and nuzzled her face into his neck it was purely her seeking his attention. She wanted him to forget the movie, to cater to her selfish needs for his touch.

She breathed in deeply, thoroughly enjoying his scent before shifting a little and giving the skin on his neck a quick kiss.

It worked. Hope's arm snaked around her waist and as she gave him a few more pecks, moving upwards, he swallowed.

"Light..."

She hummed against his skin in reply.

She felt Hope take a deep breath and the hand on her waist pulled her even closer. But she wanted his hands on her skin. 

So she kept trailing small kisses up to his jaw. It felt almost overly bold as she carefully placed her hand on his upper thigh. but as long as he'd concentrate on only her it was alright. She could deal with seeming uncharacteristically needy.

"...Light--" he mumbled again, this time turning towards her, his other hand coming up to her upper arm and she wished she'd worn the sleeveless top she often did. But the warmth from his hand spread over her skin even through the shirt and even that was so much better than nothing at all.

"Hope", she whispered, pulling back just enough to look up at him. She felt her cheeks heating up but she couldn't tell if it was from feeling silly or from the look in Hope's eyes anymore.

As their eyes stayed locked to each other she let her hand wander even further up his thigh. 

There was a sharp intake of breath and before she knew it his hand was gone from her arm, fingers tangling in her hair and thumb on her cheek as he leaned over her and pressed their lips together with more force than ever before.

Eyes closed her hand went up to his arm, almost as if to steady herself as the feeling of his lips on hers, of his tongue meeting hers, spread all the way to her toes. 

As Hope pulled away, resting his forehead on hers and mumbling the same "Light..." between quick breaths she thought she really did love how it sounded from his lips.

With a smile she shifted a little to the side, then let herself fall backwards onto the sofa, pulling Hope down on top of her as she locked their lips together again. Hope groaned against her mouth as he landed on top of her, having failed at reacting in time to stop the fall. 

The pressure of his weight on her felt amazing, but it was gone all too soon as he pulled back and scrambled to lean on his elbows. After a few breaths he opened his eyes and looked down on her.

"Light... W-What is this?"

She didn't look away.

"I... I want you to touch me."

His pupils practically dissolved before her eyes. Then she felt his forehead on her shoulder and he swallowed loudly. "God...", he muttered into her skin. 

"I said no to that job."

He laughed, a soft, bubbling sound, and then he was kissing her again, this time with hands roaming up her sides. One hand stayed to cup one of her breasts, the other going straight up to her shirt buttons. 

"I need you out of this..." he mumbled against her lips and she couldn't but nod as then there would finally be skin on skin. Especially if they removed his shirt too, she thought, and her hands left his hair, sliding all the way down his long back to pull at his t-shirt.

He pulled away and straightened up to pull the t-shirt over his head. Then he opened the rest of her buttons with a concentrated gaze and the way his hair was all messy from her hands and his cheeks were spotted red was beautiful.

As soon as the last button was open he pushed her shirt past her shoulders and it got caught around her arms. A hand snaked under her waist and lifted her up and she grabbed his shoulder to help with the action. Before long her shirt and bra were discarded to the floor and she leaned back down against the sofa. 

Hope however, got stuck in his sitting position, simply staring at her for seconds. Biting his lip in a way that made the tingles head straight between her legs made her slightly arch her back. The movement must have woken Hope from his moment of admiration and then his hands were back on her. 

She shivered as his hand spread fire up her chest. This was the touch she'd been waiting for. Her already uneven breath hitched as his thumb stroked over a nipple. 

Closer. He should be even closer. Her hands tried to pull him down, shifting her hips and spreading her legs enough for his narrow hips to fit between them. And then his hand grabbed at her arm and he groaned into her chest at the sudden friction. 

A few heavy breaths later, her hands back in his hair he started trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, past her piercing. It tickled and fluttered, and the way his fingers still played with her nipples made it hard to keep her hips still. 

THe further down he went the more he pulled away and soon his hands left her breasts oly to slide down her sides to rest on her hips. She tightened her hold on his hair to catch his attention.

"Touch me", she said again and yet again he swallowed audibly as if he still couldn't believe she was asking him to do this. Getting impatient she took one hand away from Hope's hair to open her own trousers but Hope quickly caught it.

"No-- No, I want to."

She nodded and lifted her hips a little, as if telling him to hurry up. His hand was almost shaking as he pushed her beige trousers down. He shifted off to the side and pulled them off the rest of the way. As her feet were released from the bunched up fabric she kept her knees bent, wanting, needing Hope's touch.

As his hand ghosted up her thigh her whole body tingled and an entirely un-planned sound made it out through her lips. When his hand stopped, only centimeters from her panties the speed of her breaths and the constant shifting of her hips revealed how impatient she was.

Despite having closed her eyes again long ago she felt his eyes on her, how his eyes were practically eating her up and she loved it. But couldn't he stare at the same time he gave her the touch she needed more than anything right now?

"Hope..."

And then his hand stroked over the wetness of her panties and the sound she made was so high-pitched her hand flew up to cover her mouth in surprise. 

He stroked her through the fabric a few times and it felt absolutely amazing, but as soon as his fingers hooked on the fabric of her panties she lifted her hips again. This time she ended up in a much more compromising position, but she was beyond caring. Even as the panties were long gone her legs stayed spread widely apart. 

Hope's face rested against her hip and his breathing was erratic. Then his hand travelled back up her thigh again, finding its way right back to where it had touched her through the fabric before. His fingers were hot as he simply stroked over her vagina, catching the wetness on his fingers.

Her head was pressed back into the sofa and her eyes forced shut. His fingers explored the outside a bit more, occasional touches to her clitoris making her moan, before slowly pushing a finger inside. 

She felt as well as heard him groan against her skin again and she shifted her hips around, wanting him to touch _more_. Suddenly his teeth pulled at her piercing for a second before a trail of kisses went straight downwards. 

She realised what he was planning before it happened, but as he licked her she still had to bite down on her hand to stop the moans from turning into a scream.

His tongue was hot, wet and all over. She had no idea if he knew what he was doing, but it felt good enough to make it hard to stay stil. He kept on licking, changing patterns, sucking, using the tip of his tongue and playing with her clitoris. 

Soon he inserted two more fingers into her, filling her up consideringly more, somehow making what she was feeling on the outside even more intense. It didn't take long before she felt the build-up of tension and her hand pulled at his hair as she tried to keep her hips down despite every muscle telling her to lift them, to force them even closer to Hope.

She gasped loudly as her orgasm hit, her hips finally lifting off the sofa and her toes curling. The waves of pleasurable spasms throughout her body had her panting as her body relaxed only moments later. 

When she opened her eyes Hope had barely lifted his face from her groin, his eyes completely dark and his lips parted and glistening wet. He was breathing heavily without ever moving his eyes from her face.

She tried to catch her breath for a ittle longer, before shuffling up to a sitting position. Her mind was still filled with only Hope and now that he had touched her she needed to touch him. Suddenly it felt almost unfair that he had seen her come undone but she was yet to witness him doing the same. 

His eyes had followed her, even as she moved and he was also now awkwardly sitting in front of her. As she reached out his head followed it back eagerly and she could taste the somewhat bitter taste of herself on his lips. 

She pushed his shoulder, trying to tell him to lean back against the back of the sofa. It took a few pushes, but soon she could climb over him.

She had to admit to herself she was impressed by his self control as her hand snaked down to his still closed trousers. They weren't the tightest of pairs, but judging from the sound he made in his throat as her hand brushed over his groin they weren't loose enough either.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever considering it going this far, if the whole concept of having sex with Hope had ever really gone through her head. But right in the middle of it, opening his trousers, yanking them down, the low moans and groans he made as his erection first met the air around them and then her hand kept her breathing from ever calming down. 

She stroked him tightly a few times, watching the way his neck moved as he panted and swallowed with his head leaned back. His skin was reddened all the way down his shoulders and his chest heaved. Leaning in closer she whispered "Where can I fin--".

His "Nightstand" interrupted her before she could finish the question and he covered his face in his hand muttering something unintelligible as she got up. The thought that maybe he hadn't even dared to hope for more than her hands hit her by the side of his bed. If so she wasn't sure if it was flattering or to be taken as a challenge. Maybe both.

His eyes again followed her as she returned, small silver package in hand. He was still sitting in the exactly same spot she'd left him, so she easily climbed back on top of him. Giving him a kiss she handed him the condom and sat back on his knees, waiting for him to get ready. 

"Shouldn't we--" he mumbled, but she shook her head, rising to her knees and pushing him back against the sofa again. This way she had to lean down quite a lot to kiss him, but between the nips and licks she whispered "here is good".

He had explored her here on this sofa. She wanted to feel all of him on this same sofa. Same place, same experience. Equals. 

As she lowered herself down onto him, using her hand to help a little, he sucked in a long breath eyes instantly falling closed again. His hands came up to her waist, holding her steady and she let herself sink down all the way. She couldn't help moaning either, the feeling of him so much more filling and overwhelming than his fingers previously. 

Lower lip between her teeth she started moving. She realised then his hands really did help as moving up and down without making him slip out was a bit harder than she'd expected. 

Hope was making sounds almost constantly, shifting his hips to meet hers as she moved downwards. She found herself loving the sounds and it was almost hard to concentrate on both listeing and moving. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair but kept her eyes open and locked on his face. She wanted to see him feel good.

His grip on her waist tightened more and more as moments passed, his hip movements became more irregular and his gasps louder. 

"Light--", he panted, moving a hand up to her hair, stroking her cheek in such a gentle way that it clashed with everything they were doing. He took several hitched breaths, whispering her name a few more times before his hips pushed up forcefully as he reached the edge. 

She sat down, keeping him inside and kissed his neck a few times as he took deep, heavy breaths. He other hand travelled down from his hair, so they both rested on his shoulders as she watched him calm down, enjoying every second of it.

As he found the will to lift his head again he kissed her right away, but it was slower than before, gentler. It felt just as good, though. Just right. 

His arms encircled her, pulling her close into a hug and nuzzled his face into her hair. She completely relaxed in his arms, leaning on his larger frame and enjoying the closeness as the exhaustion slowly hit her.

"Thank you, Light" he whispered into her ear and she furrowed her brows.

"For what?" she mumbled into his shoulder, honestly unsure of why he was thanking her. 

"Just ... for being here. With me."

She pulled back, away from his embrace and he finally slipped out of her entirely in the process. Swallowing she held his head between her hands, looking straight at him. There was something twisting and jumping in her stomach and she had to catch her thoughts for a moment. Reach the same conclusions she already had reached several times before. 

"Hope..." she began and it was his turn to swallow, keeping eye contct with her.

"I love you, Hope."

He close his eyes, taking a deep breath. Was it really that unexpected, she wondered, looking down. But within seconds his lips were on hers again, gentle and loving.

"To-- to hear you say it first..." he mumbled against her lips. "Lightning Farron, I love you too. So much."

She couldn't stop smiling. There was no hurry to move.


End file.
